6-6 Cliffside Slide
Cliffside Slide is the sixth level of Donkey Kong Island, and also a silhouette level. It involves ascending up a large Cliffside during a devastating avalanche. This level is a frozen version of the Cliff world from Donkey Kong Country Returns. It has 5 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin on the top of a stable cliff with an avalanche happening in the background, and trees from the Forest world coming down. To the right you will see a wooden structure. Go to the right, then go into the opening of it to the left (a Tuck will come out of it) to open the structure, and also finding a Puzzle Piece (1/5). Go into the Barrel Cannon to the right and you will be shot onto a moving cliff along with others that are collapsing in the avalanche. Just to the right is a cliff with two Tucks on and a KONG Letter (1/4) above them. Bounce on the Tucks to collect it. Keep climbing up the destructive path of the cliffs until you get shot up to a Checkpoint. Go right until you see a silhouetted Big Sphen up on a high cliff. Go up the rickety scaffolds and go behind it to find a hidden area with a hook. Pluck it out to find a Puzzle Piece (2/5). Now go left until you get in the middle of two spiked tunnels with the 'O' above you. Use the frozen fish that the Big Sphens shoot out to bounce up and collect the second KONG Letter (2/4). Go into the Barrel Cannon to the right and you will land on some more moving cliffs. Avoid the plethora of destruction by more Snowmads and avalanches until you get to a large rock with grass around it. Cling on the grass and get on the scaffold, but go left and on top of the rock to find another Puzzle Piece (3/5). Keep moving across the crumbling cliffs until you reach a crumbling skeleton skull of a dinosaur on a cliff. Go left and swing on the vines attached to the dinosaur bone's ribs before they crumble. In between two vines is the third KONG Letter (3/4). Grab it and continue until you reach a Barrel Cannon. You will be shot to another Checkpoint. Just past the Checkpoint is a Hot Hootz. Bounce on it from the right to the left to find another hidden area with another Puzzle Piece (4/5) in it. Keep going past the devastating cliff crumble until you reach a Barrel Cannon which will take you to the final climb up the avalanche. Climb up the scaffolds with Hootz and Archys until you reach a scaffold with a plant and a flaming Archy. Quickly open the plant before the scaffold below it breaks to find the final Puzzle Piece (5/5). Also, on top of the fire Archy is the final KONG Letter (4/4). Go into the cannon and you will be shot up to a rotating cliff with grass in a circle. Climb around the cliff with the grass (avoid the Lemmington) and go into the cannon at the end to be shot up into the clouds and onto a lone Cliffside at the top of the avalanche. You are now the king of the hill, so break the Slot Machine Barrel on top to complete the level. Videos/Music